What's Under Your Cape, Severus Snape?
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Rockett has fallen hard for the Potions master. Will he love her back or will she crash and burn Snape/OC Suckish summary great story. Warning there is Lemonade:D and maybe some tequilla; Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am so sorry if you had read this and notice how many errors there where. I had just looked it over and edited the whole thing and re-posted it. I honestly am truly sorry. But I hope you enjoy this story :)**_

* * *

_ Rockett Belladonna has red and black hair that is rigged. Topaz eyes that gleam with wolfish antics. Her wild and sinful attitude had landed her in Slytherin which now she is is in her seventh year being 18, because her birthday is past deadline. There is something about her that makes every crazy even though she hangs around Harry Potter and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin keeps an eye on her._

_(I do not own any one. except for only Rockett and other characters that do not belong to J.K. Rowling.)_

Chapter One : Halloween ball/Detention

**~Rockett's point of View~**

No one told me the dress code so I showed up in a very small sexy dress, with sexy heels. I mean don't get me wrong; I always dress this way so it doesn't bother me none. But there is one other reason why I dress the way I do. To impress the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. For some reason he is sexy in the most darkest, mysterious and sinful way any body could imagine. He made girls like me DROOL.

I was dancing sexily with Hermione when I heard my name- "Miss Belladonna." I turned around and see Snape dressed in all black dress-robes. His hair was flat and sexy.

"Yes Professor Severus?" I grinned sinfully.

"I am professor Snape to you miss Belladonna. Detention for not wearing dress code."

"But Professor! You're ruining my night!" He glares at me. "I have to get to my HAWT date so we can have hot steaming-"

He interrupted me by saying-"That's double detention, In my office NOW!" He said coldly. I sighed and waved to the others.

I followed him into his office as he pulled out a chair forcefully. "SIT!" he pointed to the chair. "Miss Belladonna. You maybe be in Slytherin, but it doesn't mean you can act out provocative things at a school ball." He said. "But I don't want you to ruin that lovely dress so I'm going to have you-"

"Wait! Are you hitting on me?" I laughed.

"No I-"

"You Were too!" I laughed harder.

"I wouldn't dare do something like that. Especially if it's with a student. "

"Uh huh sure. So Snapey, what would you like me to do for my detention?" I jokingly yawned.

"You are going clean the desks." He sneered.

"What ever you say."

After I was done with cleaning the desks. I had to take off my shoes. they where killing my feet. "Professor?" he glances up from his book. "I'm done with the desks."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Belladonna. Now Get out of the class room." He sneered once more.

"Dude! I told you to call me Rockett." I laughed as I headed out the door. When I got to the Slytherin commons, Malfoy was waiting inside the door for _ME_.

"Hello, beautiful." He sneered.

"In your Dreams Malfoy." I said walking past him.

"But baby."

"DON'T call me _'baby'_ got it. Or I will make you penis shrink so small that you won't have one!" I growled.

"WOH!" He breathed then walked away from me.

I walked up stairs and took off my shoes. "Ahh... finally." I said rubbing my feet; man did they hurt. I then strip out of dress, hung it in the closet and thanking god I don't have a room mate.

_**~NEXT MORNING~**_

I woke up drowsier then ever, my head was pounding for no reason at all. _'Goth, I hate mornings._' I yawned. I changed into my normal school clothes then walked out to Ttransfiguration, since breakfast is almost over any way.

Transfiguration was cool but we really didn't do a whole lot of fun things, except Ron kept messing up. Gotta love him.

D.A.D.A. is next and I really don't mind the class even though the professor is a complete dink and doesn't know what he is doing.

Herbolagy was nothing. Madam Sprout wasn't feeling well so we had a sub, it was LAME. But now I'm going to Potions. "Miss Belladonna?" I recognized that cold deep voice any where.

"Yes Professor?" I grinned.

"Miss Belladonna, if you don't stop lallygagging and get to my class on time I WILL give you detention for the rest of the week."

"Yes professor." He glared at Harry and Hermione who where standing next to me. "Bye guys I'll see you later." I waved as I walked into the potions class room. For some reason it smelt like... like... OMFG I don't know! It was intoxicating.

I sat at my seat and pulled out my journal/notebook. I wrote down:

_intoxicating aroma? in potions? WTF?_

The door flew open and Snape walks hastily into his class room with his cape billowing behind him.

"what are we learning about today professor?" a Gryffindor asked.

"Love potions..."


	2. Chapter 2

Please review I would be a very happy person!

* * *

_**Love Potion or not? Chapter two**_

"Love Potion? But sir that's not aloud at Hogwarts!" Finnegan says.

"I'm Very well aware of that Mr. Finnegan!" Snape Sneers. "That is why I'll be telling you what is the effects and dangers of this potion."

"Sir, we ALL know what the potion does. It makes you fall in love with some one." Ron Interjected.

"FIVE points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat. "Now, I need a volunteer." No one raises there hand. "No one? Miss Belladonna come up here."

"But..."

"NOW!" I slumped up there and stood about four feet away from him. he hands me a blue bottle and I took it in my hand. "drink it." _'God, he is very demanding!'_ I thought so I drank it and I felt funny.

"Love potion makes the drinker love who ever it is from. Even if they hate the person very much." He turns to me and asks- "who is it that you love?"

I blushed and started twirling the end of my hair. "YOU! Professor Severus Snape."

"You see." He said turning back to the class. "Class is dismissed. Miss Belladonna you are to stay here." The class walked out until Snape and I was the only one in his classroom, he gave me the antidote and I drank it.

"WHAT the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"That was detention for the day." He said flatly.

"Well, I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." he said opening his book.

"What are you saying, Snape?"

"It wasn't Love potion you drank. It was Veritaserum." His black eyes narrowed.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" I was furious. No one knows how I truly feel about Snape.

"Oh I can, If Dumbledore know why."

"GA! You fucking ass! Bipolar, emo jerk!" I stormed off, out of the class room.

_**~DEC. 20Th.~**_

It is the day before he Christmas dance and I have no date. But I did have the most gorgeous and actually semi-modest dress.

I stopped picking on Snape since that last incident.

"ROCKET! ROCKET!" I turn around and it was Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Cedric."

"Yeah Well I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me?"

"Uh sure."

"OK I'll see you then!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas ball and trouble Chapter 3**

* * *

**SsSsSsS SsSsSsS**

I was sitting in potions class, waiting for Professor Snape to start his lesson, even though I didn't care. I was getting bored so I started randomly playing with my nunga-nunga's.

I didn't know Snape was at the front of the room , until he cleared his throat. I look up and some-what paid attention.

I was starting to get sick of hearing Snape rant on so I pulled out my I-pod and started to listen to it.

Halfway through class Snape noticed I wasn't paying any attention. "Miss Belladonna. What is it that is distracting you?"

"I...I...uh!" I stammered.

"She's listening to her I-pod." A Gryffindor squeals. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, bring it up here." I slouched over to him and set his in his hand. "_IF_ this is so important than listening to this class, then we'll have the class listen as well." He pulls out his wand.

Then all of a sudden the music that was playing quietly on the earphones sounded as if I had it hooked up to loud speakers.

**_Face down ass up that's the way I like to f**k,We don't need room we can take it to the truck,I guarantee sweet dreams if you f**k with me_**

"HOW DO I turn this bloody thing off?" He murmured. I noticed his face had a pink hue to it.

**Leave your man, come with me, so we can:GET-GET-GET-GET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKY**

I walk up to him, the rest of the class is laughing really hard. I take it from him, hold down the play button and the screen went blank.

_"*HUMPH_* thirty points from Slytherin." There was a few moans and Groans from Slytherin and a couple of Silent cheers from Gryffindor,

"Good going, Belladonna!" Malfoy sneers.

"Bite me!"

In D.A.D.A. , we where able to work with a Bogart. It was my turn and it turns into Snape Saying _"YOU INSULATE, INCONSIDERATE, SELF CENTERED, LITTLE BRAT! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME TO HOGWARTS AND BE IN MY CLASS! I HATE YOU!"_

I was shocked at first, then I pulled out my wand and yelled riddikkulus!" It was still Snape but he had a bottle of black nail polish , painting is nails while humming **'Barbie Girl.**' The class and I roared with laughter.

**_SsSsSsS_**

Luckily tonight was the dance. And I wanted to look half way decent; since my date is Cedric Digory. At the time it is 6:30 pm and the dance starts at 8:00 pm.

I decided to take a long hot shower which lasted thirty minute. Hair and make-up took forty-five, and putting on the dress and accessories took ten. Which means I had enough time to get down to the Grand hall.

_*tick, tick, tick, tick_* I have been waiting for Cedric for about 15 minutes. I walk over to Hermione who was dancing with Ron, Harry was with Ginny.

"Hermione, have you seen Cedric?"

"No love, I thought he was you."

"Yeah, I saw him on my way down her, but he sorta disappeared. So I thought he was looking for you." Ron Shrugged.

"Nope, well I hope you guys are having a good night." I wave then walk off to an empty table and sat down.

I sat there for about 45 minutes when I heard- "would you like you dance?" I look up, and see Snape.

"Why? IF this is because of pity, then forget it. but if not...WHY?" I ask icily.

"well you've been sitting here for almost and hour and-"

"See pity!"

"let me finish. And because you also look like you want to dance."

"FINE! But if someone starts talking crap, don't stop me from duffing them up!" I said while taking his hand.

"I don't count on it. But if the other professors try to stop you, you're on you own."

"What Ever." I could see his mouth twitch up to almost a smile.

It was a slow song and the fact he was a _gazillion_ feet taller than me; Actually he is a half a foot taller than me. So anyways I leaned my head against his hard chest, it was nice dancing with him and he smelt really good. Like his cologne was just amazing. I could tell it was _'Elsha_', one of the best male colognes any guy can wear. I could hear a few giggles and snickering but I let it slip my mind, for now.

We danced for a few more songs then went our separate ways. I decided to go to bed.

I finally crawled under my comforter. someone pulls of my covers and asks-"What is with you and Snape and the dance!"

"Hermione it's nothing! I got blown off and he asked me to dance. that's all no big deal."

"Uh-huh! sure!"

"Can I tell you a secret. But you can not tell anybody."

"OK."

"OK, I think I might love Snape. Likes its in my destiny or something, its weird."

"OH MY!"

"HEY! Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you get in the Slytherin commons?"

"I followed one of the students with Harry's invisibility cloak." I could tell she was smiling.

"You're sly girly." I giggle.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she puts on Harry's cloak.

_**NEXT EVENING**_

_**SsSsSsS**_

I had just barely finished my dinner when Cedric walks in with another Hufflepuff twit on his arm. He sat down and acted like nothing has happened. I was pissed off, so I stormed over to the Hufflepuff table. "YOU Fowl lying prat boy!"

"WOH! Psycho much! what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! You ditched me at the ball." Tear where at their brink.

"NO, I was with my date getting to know each other a bit more." He winks at his twit. "So stop lying and bugger off, hoe." He laughs.

I ran off to the commons room.

**_~SNAPE~_**

All of the other professors where in a conversation with one another; when I noticed there was something going on with Mr. Diggery and Miss Belladonna.

She looked as if she was going to through something at him, but instead she runs off. Probably to the commons. I should see what's going on since I am the head of Slytherin.

"Excuse me professors there is a situation I need to deal with."

I walk down into the dungeons, up to the portrait hole. "DEATH-BAT" (Random password(A7X)) the portrait swings open and I could hear soft sobs. "Miss Belladonna?" She was lade out on the couch near the fireplace with her head buried in one of the throw pillows. "Are you OK?"

"NO SNAPE! I'm NOT OK!"

_**~ROCKETT~**_

"Miss Belladonna?Are you OK?" I knew that voice.

_'NO YOU IDIOT IF I WAS OK, I WOULDN'T BE CRYING!'_ I thought about saying that but instead I said- "NO Snape I'm Not OK!"

" Do you want to talk about it?" I sat up so he could sit next to me. He sat down and I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed more into his chest. "please tell me whats wrong?"

"DIGORY!" I sobbed more. "He asked me to the ball and decided to go sleep with his twit of a girlfriend."

"Oh..."

"God, I sound ridiculous. All about these boy troubles. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I could hear his voice soften but it was still cold and Icy. "It's better to let out their pain or they'll end up someone like...like..."

"Like who?"

"Like me." He sighed.

* * *

Please Review! If you haven't notice I do not own the song 'Get Freaky' by Pitbull and Tpain. They own it. And I DO NOT own Barbie girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Problems and Love**_

"What do you mean like you? You are what teachers are suppose to be like. I have not met one teacher that is nice." I still had tears streaming down my face.

"What about '_LUPIN._' Everybody says '_Lupin's_' the best."

"HA! If you're Gryffindor. It's because he was in Gryffindor as well. And The Weasley twins are freaking praising him because of that stupid map they heist from Filch's office." Some how I ended up laying on his lap, on my back looking up to him.

"What map?"

"The one Harry had."

"OOH Right. What does that have to do with Lupin?"

"Hmm I wonder. _Moony? Prongs? Padfoot? Wormtail?_" He stared at me blankly. "OI! Lupin, Potter, Black and Pedigrew! They are the Marauders. I thought you knew that." I shrugged, accidentally bumping my shoulder into the side of his thigh. "Oops sorry." I blush.

"OH!" his face was starting to fill with anger.

"Chill Snape. It's the bloody past. Not what's happening now, at this moment." For some reason I couldn't stop myself, it's like I was bewitched, but it just felt like the right thing to do. Our lips met and it was like sparks flew and flew. It was magical. The way my tongue rolled across his lips, it just made me feel all tingly inside. It was more than magic.

_**WARNING:IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING SEXUAL SCENES DO SCROLL TILL, I SAY IT'S OK!**_

His tongue glided across my lips begging for enter, so I allow. He picks me up Bridal style and takes me up to my room. Luckily everyone left for Christmas break.

He kicks open the door, and shuts it with his back; with me still in his arms. he throws me on the bed and lays on top of me. His lips reach mine again, but more powerful, more passionate. I shimmy out of my school uniform, as he unbuttons his black shirt. His rock hard, chest and stomach was amazing.

...

It was wrong, it felt so, just so amazing. the way our bodies mended together, how we got tangled in the black and green bedsheets. Our sweaty body became one with this moment, or four hours of hot steaming love.

We laid there for what seemed to be only hours, to catch our breath and cool down.

_**OK IT IS NOW SAFE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE SEXUAL SCENES. BUT FOR THOSE WHO DO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

"WOW, that was amazing. I mean JUST WOW!" I sighed and moaned.

"Yeah... it was."

**_SsSsSsS_**

**_~SNAPE~_**

_'oh my god, what have I done? I have just had intimacy with a student. I hope talking to Dumbledor will help. If not, it means kiss my job good bye._' I thought on my way to Dumbledor's office.

"Professor, do come in." His voice was raspy but calm at the same time.

"Um professor Dumbledor. I have done something bad and wrong." I said calmly.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Let me guess; you had an intimate moment with a student?" I just shook my head yes. I knew he may have known before. You never question Dumbledor, he knows all. "Miss Rockett Belladonna I presume?"

"Yes professor." I was waiting for the 'your fired' phrase.

"Well, I actually knew it was going to happen. There has been a connection with you two, I thinking sometime in your afterlife's. That is why I am not going to do anything. But If it gets out to the other students and Miss Umbrigde it will be bad. So All I am asking you, Professor Snape is that you keep it under wraps and act as if nothing has happen between you two around anybody else."

"Yes professor. Thank you professor."

I walked out of his office back down to the dungeons, to have a word with Rockett.

When I got down there, into her dorm room. she was wrapped up in the thick comforter and sound asleep.

"Rockett, Rockett darling. We need to talk." I said trying to wake her up.

_"*YAWN*_ hey!" she says still wrapped in the blanket.

"I spoken to Dumbledor and he says that we need to keep this under wraps and not tell anyone until you are out of school."

"Yeah OK."


	5. Chapter 5

_**HAPPY CHRISTMAS**_

_'It Christmas tomorrow and well of course Severus *cough, cough* I mean Professor Snape has had a bit of alone time inside is private closet full of potions and ingredients (he he)_

_Snape is really a true gentleman, if you can see past all the meanness and hate everyone else See's. And I love him for that._

_On the other hand Sirius has written me and Harry, asking us what is up, how's school...blah...blah...blah. I mean yeah he is really close to me since my parent's left me out in front of the black house when I was a baby. Not really great parents, they are much like Harry's aunt and Uncle. Vile muggles who hate the magic sort. Unlike Mione's parents who says I'm welcome to stay with them if needed. I always turn down the offer though, because I don't want to feel a burden to them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where very kind to me, they loved having me over to hang out. But as soon as I get out of school I'm joining the Order, since Lupin and Sirius said it would be the best thing for me. But I don't know, I can't stand the dark arts people they are soo conceited and rude. Yeah, I know I'm speaking the obvious but whatever think what you want, I really don't care'_

_I closed my journal and sprawled out on my bed. The snow outside glistened and sparkled by the full moon. I sorta giggle, knowing that Moony was stowed away trying to control his werewolf self. I feel bad for him. Especially on blue moons. He hates those the worst_.

I heard foot steps coming up the stares, I started to reach for my wand off the side stand when it was only Severus.

"OH hey. Whats up?" I smiled.

"Umm...nothing just wanted to wish my love a happy Christmas." He kisses the top of my forehead.

"uh-huh...sure." I rolled my eyes. "So anyways...Pad-foot, I mean Sirius wrote to me and so did Lupin."

He growled under his breath. "What for?"

"OH, they just wanted to know what's new with my life, talked about what's going at the Order of the Phoenix. And all That fun stuff." I shrugged.

"Oh..." He sighed. "Why did they mention the Order."

"I thought you knew...Well anyway I'm joining, after I graduate Hogwarts." I smiled proudly.

"I see." He sat at the edge of my bed with a complete puzzled look on his face.

"Now Professor, You shouldn't be in here at this time. It is my bedtime."

"Well I suppose." he smirks.

"Nooo...Happy Christmas and I may see you in the morning." I giggle as I tend to push him out of the dorm.

"G'night love." He kissed me hard and passionate before walking down the stairs.

I sighed softly and smiled. Then I walked over to my bed and crawled into the covers and blew out the few candles that where on top of my other side table.

The illuminating moon shown brightly through the windows as the snow fell.

_**~NEXT MORNING~**_

I woke up, and walked down stairs so see a few presents under the ginormous tree.

I looked at the first one; this one had my name on it. I open it and it was a black home-made cloak with green trim. It must have been from Mrs. Weasley. I was glad I had already sent out my gifts except for one.

I look at the next package. This one was wrapped in Black paper with a red ribbon. I open it and it was a beautiful feather quill with emerald green ink that came with it.

The little card on it said it was from Sirius. I shall thank him for that in my next letter to him.

I might have enough galleons to send it as well.

That was all of the gifts. I walk down to the grand hall, and a few owls where soaring around, to send the letter to some of the other students that staid the holiday.

A jet black one with bright yellow eyes stopped in front of me. I took the letter from her and it said:

_Rockett,_

_I wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, and the owl is your holiday present from me. Since your other has died. Happy Christmas love._

_S.S._

I smiled wildly and looked up at the professors table. I noticed Snape was looking at me. He then winked at me and I smile greatly to return the favor.

I had he perfect name for her too. _'Solanine.'_

I got out a piece of parchment and wrote Thanks for getting me Solanine. She is magnificent. I will give you your gift after class. please sent me to detention so no one will suspect any thing. with Lots of love R.B.

I handed it to Solanine and she flew off to give it to Snape who had walked out while I was writing the letter.

After potions, I had '_detention'_ with Snape. his gift was inside my bag. I sat the gift on his desk and he looks up from his book. and tore the wrapping paper, open the box and pulled out a set of bottles and a set.

"Chemistry set?" He kinda look bored but also happy.

"Not just any chemistry set, look." I took one of the jars, licked my finger and started to rub my finger around the rim. It made a clear humming noise. "Their crystal." I grinned

"WOW! I don't think I have ever had crystal before. thank you." His mouth was a gape.

"Your welcome. I got to go."

"Solanine huh?"

"Yep it's the poison in Nightshade. Also known as Belladonna. I thought it would be cool to have a name close to mine." I kiss him.

"I see. Now go Professor Mcgonagall will not be happy if you late." He kisses me hard and I leave.

* * *

Do tell me what you think okay. and please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

_**No Need for Love Potions (NAUGHTY)**_

_**WARNING THIS IS A EXPLICIT CHAPTER!**_

_Valentine's is near. Blasted Lockhart for doing that stupid thing he did last year. Now everyone is hyped up about this dumb holiday. I'm still waiting for one of the first years or what ever to ask Severus for love potion; That will be the highlight of my day. Well except for my Sneaking out Past curfew detentions, with Professor Snape. *wink wink*_

_I Haven't been able to write to Sirius or Lupin, lately. but I shall soon. Really soon, cause if I don't I'll end up getting a howler from one of them. Bloody hell, Pansy was making rude comments and say things that aren't true, like me having a fling with Malfoy. (ICK!) She is fucking lucky she doesn't get knocked in the teeth by a miscellaneous 'Care of Magical Creatures' text book. 3:-} Well I got to get to bed. Since it is about 4:00 A.M. in the morning._

I yawned then pulled out another sheet of parchment. and wrote:

_Sirius:_

_This letter is to both you and Lupin. But anyways. I am Terribly sorry I haven't written to you guys lately. I have been very busy with school work and keeping my sinful rep. But anyways nothing has really happened. I love the gifts you all gave me for Christmas, you guys totally rock. I can't wait to see you during the Summer holiday._

_P.S. Solanine is my new owl. please be nice to her. She was given to my by a very special friend._

_Rockett_

I yawned once more then crawled into my bed, for a good night's rest.

_**Valentine's Day**_

After my classes I walk back down to the dungeons, up to the door of Snape's office. I knock softly once. "Come in." I heard Icily coming from the other side.

"Good evening Professor." I grinned while walking gracefully to his desk. He looked quite aggravated.

"Hello."

"You seem quite cheery." I joked at I sat seductively on the side/edge of his desk.

"Not really. Blasted first and second years kept asking me how to make a bloody love potion." He growled.

"I'm sorry love. Is there any way I could cheer you up?" I smirked, while running my fingers lightly up and down my chest and stomach. He glances up, watching my hand movement.

"As far as I know, I don't think so." He sighs.

"That's sad. I wish there was." I smirk, while I lay across his desk letting my boobs slightly fall out. And the skirt of my dress rise, so that my emerald green thong and black garter belt to show. ( garter belt is to hold up my stalking_*wink wink*_) again starting at the top seam of my thong, my finger tips trace up my body.

His eyes followed hungrily. He bites his bottom lip in erotica, I grin knowing what I was doing. While he sat in his chair I stood up, swaggered my hips towards him. Swing my right leg over his left and my left leg over his right, to where I was straddling him.

I stare into his dark eyes as he stares into mine. Our lips meet hungrily and sensationally; his hands rubbing and semi-digging into my back.

He stands up with my legs wrapped around his waist. He takes me to a door that leaded up to a spiral stone stair case. At the top of the stair case was a bed chamber; with black and dark green decor. pillar candles, candle Libras every where. It was magical (duh).

He throws me onto the satin sheeted, four-post, canopy bed. then takes off his cloak. He then lifts the hem of my dress, slowly and softly up my body and over my head. He grins smugly as he notices the garter belt with a matching bra. I smirk back at him, telling him that it was all for him with out any verbal words.

He lays softly on top of me and kisses me sexually and sinfully. He lowers to my collar bone, kisses down my body. He stops at my thong and smirks once more while he slips the top of his hands under the sided of my thong, and pulls them softly down my legs. He then kisses and sucks my inner thigh, stops and reaches to my already sensitive and excited pussy. My body ripples with Ecstasy as he lick and bites at my clit. I moan in extreme pleasure.

I got so excited that I grab his torso with my ankles and put my hands under his arms so I can pull him up and flip him over. He was shocked at first I then seductively unbutton his jacket, then the shirt. his bare muscular chest was amazing. I grin evilly and unbutton his pants. Taking off his boots, followed by his pants.

I take the tip of his heat into my mouth-teasing and nibbling. He moaned and groaned at every other movement. I then take it all or most of it into my mouth. I hummed in the back of my throat, so it will vibrate. He groaned once more before he takes me by the arms and pulls me up to where our pelvis meet. I lower my self onto his dick and whimper with every inch. We started to move in a rhythmical motion. I scratch at his chest and bite and suck on his neck.

"I think I'm going to! **OH MY GOD**!" I screamed in totally thrilling Ecstasy. _(I am so glad he had put a sound proof charm on his chambers, office and class room.)_

He then grunts and starts thrusting his hips harder and I could feel him explode in me. We both is in sexual bliss.

I rolled off of him and sighed in relief. "Like always that was amazing." I breathed.

"Yeah. Wow!" We cuddle next to each other with our body tangled in the black satin sheets sweat shimmering on out worn out bodies.

" I love you Rockett." He whispers into my ear, and kisses the temple of my forhead.

I Look at My watch. "OH FUCK! I have to get back to the commons." I growled. Not wanting this moment to end.

"I'll escort you back." He said while slipping his pants on. I quickly throw on my clothes and straighten my hair out.

On our way to the Slytherin commons we ran into Filch. "Good evening Professor." He looks at me. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time, Belladonna?"

"I told Snapey to Fuck me when he told me I have to have my home work in by Monday." I grinned. Filch looked at Snape who rolled his eyes. "So now he is escorting me back to the commons after my detention scrubbing the floors and cauldrons."

" Oh well carry on." Filch grunts. Then walks off with Mrs. Norris padding behind him.

"Very interesting excuse Miss Belladonna." Snape smirked.

"Thanks. I can't ruin my rep you know." I grin proudly.

"Well this is where I leave you." He walks off.

"Death bat." The portrait hole swings open. And It was now Bed time for me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summers True Beginning**_

_N.E.W.T.S. are finished, thank Godric. I've been feeling really groggy; like I'm tired all the time, and I'm always hungry. It's like what the hell is wrong with me? But anyway, school is almost to an end; I will be in the order soon and Molly is still not happy about it. I honestly don't know why, I'm 18 and I'm graduating from school. Maybe it's because I'm like her second daughter._

I set my journal into my bag and walk out of the great hall to my classes.

In Transfiguration my stomach was getting all lurgy. As I walked up to Professor Mcgonagall, I felt my stomach do a violent jolt; I run to the nearest waste basket and puked out every thing that was in my stomach from breakfast.

"Oh dear, come on. Let's take you to to the hospital wing." Professor Mcgonagall said, while helping me out of the class room.

In the hospital wing Madam Pomphry gave me some pepper-up potion. It helped but not much.

She must have had a different theory because she was shuffling around the hospital wing, mumbling vigorously. I could tell she was not happy. The look on her face was quite scary. I just watched her care for others, while I just laid in the bed.

The door swung open and Dumbledore walks in, followed by Severus, then Mcgonagall. Madam Pomphry walks over to the, and speak in a hushed tone so only the teacher are able to hear. I watched them mumble for a few seconds until Severus looks at me wide eyed. He then walked over to me and asks: "Is it true?" He looked shock and worried.

"Severus? May I ask what you are doing?" Mcgonagall asks.

"I...UH..." We both look at Dumbledore who winks.

"Miss Belladonna; Madam Pomphry say that you are supposedly with child." Dumbledore spoken with out emotion.

"WHAT! I can't be pregnant, their is no-wait a minute! Does she know how far along I am?" I asked very shocked and very worried.

"About three months. "madam Pomphry murmurs.

"OH MY GODRIC! OH MY GODRIC!" I groaned

"Can I see you and the _*cough cough_* father of the child in my office." Dumbledore said smoothly before he left. Madam Pomphry left into her office.

Severus and I where left alone. Both silent as the night, until he broke it. "So your pregnant huh?"

"Yep, that's what Madam Pomphry said." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I was in so much shock, That I didn't know what to do.

"Love, It's going to be alright."

"Severus, No it Won't be alright. What's going to happen when I tell Sirius and Molly, huh! I Don't know how their going to react."I started to cry.

"SHH...Don't worry. They'll be thrilled with Joy." He was now embracing me.

"OH MY GODRIC! What about your Job?" I wailed.

"It's OK everything will be fine!" He tried to assure me. "Come on, lets go to Dumbledore's office."

We finally got to the giant gargoyle that hid the stair case to Dumbledore's office. _"lemon drop_" Severus murmured. we both walked silently up the stairs to the huge door that lead to office.

"Come in Severus and Miss Belladonna." Severus walked in first and I followed closely behind.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore. This wasn't suppose-" He stopped me by smiling and shaking his head side to side.

"There is no need to be sorry. Since you are 18 and nearly graduated their is no point of bringing in the ministry or anything because it is simply a natural thing. I shall tell the other teachers and it will keep silence to the student until further notice."

"Thank you Professor. This really means a lot." I was literally thinking about hugging him; but I stopped myself, so instead I kept thanking him.

I was so happy. But very,very,very scared; I didn't know know what was going to happen if I tell Sirius or Molly.

_Severus and I are going to have a baby together, and we are not married. I wonder if he'll propose?_' I thought as I walked silently through the corridors.

I was so fazed into my thoughts that I didn't notice Severus was calling Harry's name-"POTTER!" He retorted. "What may I ask are you doing, walking through the corridors?"

"I...uh...I was..."

"Well?" Severus furrowed his eyebrow.

" I was going to see Miss Belladonna in the hospital wing."

"well, can't you not see she's OK and well. Now get back to class or detention with me!"

"yes Sir, Sorry sir." Harry ran back the other way.

"Wow, Snape. You sure do scare him." I giggle and he smirked. "hm mm...so Babe, I was thinking..." I grinned devilishly.

We walked back to his chambers. I rip off his shirt ad notice he had a tattoo. Of all the times we've had sex I've never noticed it, weird.

"Wait babe!" I said pushing his mouth off my collarbone.

"What is it?" He started to look concerned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything." He said as I laid my head on his bare chest.

"When did you get this tattoo?" I asked stroking his left forearm. He sighed heavily and stalled for a second.

"I'll tell you but only certain people know so this stays between us, OK." I knod my head "OK well... My seventh year, I was a very dark person."

"You still are!" I giggled.

"Darker, evil almost. But anyways, I didn't really care about anybody. Except there was only one person who I cared for. But she fell for a prat." He sighed.

"I joined the Dark lord at his games, yes I was a Death eater." His voice deepened more. "But after '_she_' died because of the dark lord. I left his side and asked Dumbledore for forgiveness."

"oh..." I didn't really know what to say. "So all death eaters have this tattoo?"

"yep."

"Oh I see." we sat there in silence for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**New Surprises, New beginnings**_

_**~Few hours Later~**_

_Sirius,_

_I don't know how to say this, and I know that you will be mad furious. But since now I am a woman and I AM 18, which means you should realize that I can make my own choices, So what I'm trying to say is that I am...pregnant. Dumbledore and the teachers know. But I BEG you DO NOT send a howler because Dumbledore doesn't want anybody else to know. Thank you SOo much for being my friend and taking me in when it was needed._

_Sincerely,_

_~Rocket._

_P.S. See you in a few weeks._

The next one I wrote was just as bad but this time I will more in likely get a howler or a very bad letter back.

_Molly,_

_I know you've taken care of me and helped me turn into the woman I have become. But this is a very important letter and I hope you'll understand that a howler is not necessary, because well Dumbledore asked me not to tell a whole lot ofpeople Students, or any students to be exact. So I don't want anyone to know but, I'm pregnant. And I am asking you with great honor will you please help me out along the way. I love you, and thanks for being the mom I never had._

_~ Rocket_

_P.S. I will see you in a few weeks._

A tear dripped down my cheek when I sealed the envelope and put them both in Solanine's beak, and she flew out the window into the dark starry night.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I hollered. The door slightly opened and in walk Severus, dressed in all black. (Actually the same outfit he wears while teaching and patrolling the halls for wandering students.) "Hey Sev." I smiled weakly wiping the tear away.

"Hello love. Are you O.K."

"Yeah, I just sent the letters."

"Oh. That's good." He embracing me in a deep warm hug.

"Yeah I guess so." I buried my face in his chest.

Man I just wanted to cry my eyes out and then it hit me- my eyes widened and my hand clamped over my mouth, I run into the bathroom.

Severus follows after me after I plant my face into the toilet bowl and puke. He holds back my now long black and red locks, and rubs the small of my back. The vomit stung my nose and throat. I was about to cry, but I won't I've got to be strong, for my growing baby, inside my stomach.

"Thanks babe but you really don't have to be in here and see me like this." I gasped.

"No, this is my fault and I will be with you the whole time for you and the child."

"Oh Severus, I love you so much." I hugged him tightly after wiping my mouth.

"I love you too. So much." He hugged me more. "Oh! That reminds me. can you come with me please, I have something to show you." He takes my hand and leads me out of my room, we get to the "_door_" of the Room of Requirements. He then take out a Silk emerald green sash, and steps behind me with the sash in front of my eyes. "Close your eyes." he softly places the sash around my eyes and ties it into a loose knot.

We walk a few more paces. "Ready." he asked.

" Yeah I think so." I didn't know what to expect.

The sash is release from my eyes and all around are white and silver pillar candle lit in varieties of sizes and cylinder shapes, illuminating off the mirrored walls. A small round table set for two was in the center of the room. Red rose petals were strewn all over the floor.

I turn around and Severus was smiling softly while holding a single long-stem white rose, in the perfect bloom.

"Oh! MY! Severus Snape. Did you do this? Of course you did. Oh my god. I love you so much!" I hug him so tight I think he couldn't breath.

" I thought you might of like it." he chuckled.

"Like it. I fucking love it!" I giggled in hysterics.

"You have such a way with words. Any ways, please sit love." He offered me a chair. then he knelt in front of me and said " Rocket, you are the world to me. I love you with all my heart and It would be a great honor if you marry me." A tiny dark green velvet box, appears on the table with sparkles flowing around it. He opens the box and shows a ring with a silver band and an emerald stone.

"Oh my, Yes Severus Snape I will marry you." He slips the ring on my left ring-finger. "Oh my. Where did you find this ring? It is amazing!"

"I saw it in a muggle store in London while I was doing some work for Dumbledore and as soon I saw it, I thought of you. Honestly I was looking for the perfect ring for weeks for a perfect woman." He chuckled as I hugged him tightly.

"You are SO amazing."

A few days letter I heard tapping at my bedroom window. I saw Solanine with two different letters in her beak. I took the letters and gave her a treat. "Thanks Baby girl."

I opened the one that was in Sirius' hand writing.

_Rocket,_

_Be at the Slytherin fire place at 12:00 a.m. tonight._

_~ S.B._

I look at the clock, it was 11:30. I then open Molly's letter. _(thank god it wasn't a howler)_

_Rocket,_

_I am very disappointed in with you. But you are a now a woman and It isn't my duty to watch over your and control you your whole life. But I hope you know it will be challenge. But I know you will be able to handle it. You are a very strong young lady._

_~ Molly Wesley_

_PS I would be glad to meet the lucky man, when you come to Giralda's place. during the summer._

I sighed with relief. I was So glad She understood, I thought it was going to be like a very scary letter.

**11:57 pm.**

I waited by the roaring fire, waiting for Sirius.

"Rocket, are you there?" Sirius asked, is face in the flames.

"yeah. Sirius I'm here."

"Good, So your pregnant huh?"

"yeah."

"Well, then I must meet this guy. So I can give him a piece of my mind." He growled.

"No, Sirius. I love him. And you've done enough to him, Pad foot." I grinned at the last part.

"What are you saying?"

"You'll find out, when you meet him in a few weeks." I grinned then I realized something. "OH! By the way. I'm getting married."

"NO! REALLY! Let me see the ring." I held out my hand.

"WOW! must be a Slytherin huh?"

"Like I said, you'll find out. But only on one condition. you HAVE to be nice, and DON'T tell anybody else. I have to tell them my selves." I said firmly.

"Well then, Rocket. I must go. But I am Very happy for you."

"Bye Sirius." His face then disappeared.

I was happy, So happy I practically ran to his chambers, and rapt on the door loudly.

His door opened and he was standing there dripping wet with a black towel around his waist. "Holy Merlin, Rockett." I practically jump on him with a hug. "What are you so excited for?"

"They are OK with the fact that I'm pregnant!" I giggled. "And I told Sirius we're getting married."

"Really. Does anybody else know?" He asked trying to hold his towel up.

"Nope. But they are very eager to meet you." I grinned, but his smile disappeared.

"oh."

" So...Professor Snape, why may I ask are you so desperate not to let that towel fall?" I asked with a sly look on my face.

"I don't really know."

"Then take it off."

"NO!"

"Please!" I begged_.(man do I hate the constant arousal, because of pregnancy.)_

"Nope."

"Then I shall take it of forcefully." I grinned evilly.

" I don't think that will happen." He dodges me and a run after him trying to pull the towel off.

Finally I caught him and we both when down onto the bed. We laugh hysterical, and then I held up the towel.

"Told you I would get it some how." I giggled.

"Well then, Miss Belladonna I think there should be a punishment for that." He grinned slyly, then planted his lips against mine.

_**~The Last day of school~**_

I woke up with the bright sunlight shining across the silk sheets that covered my nude body. It really only covered my breast and just under my belly button to my knees. I rolled over to see Severus buttoning up his topcoat.

"Mommy...Good morning love." I yawned.

He turned around and smiles. "hello, love."

" Don't you look fancy." I giggle.

"Not really, This is my normal wear."

"I know, I was just giving you crap." I laughed.

"Come on and get dressed. we got to get you luggage packed so we can leave to Girimauld's place."

"UGH! FINE!" I rolled out of the bed and got dressed. I went to my room and started packing everything I owned.

When I was done, We bid our good byes and said that we'd meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked up to professor Congeal. "Good bye Professor, It was an honor being in your class."

"Miss Belladonna, Professor Dumbledore told me what was going on between you and Professor Snape. And I approve. The poor man needs the love and happiness."

"Um Professor. I'm now engaged." We spoke in hushed tones and I showed her the ring.

"It is lovely,dear. And I hope to see you, while your in the Order." She places her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. Good bye. I must catch the train." I walked off. Every time I walked past a teacher they would either smile or nod their heads.

_~Grimaulds Place~_

Severus and I walked through the door, I walked in first, and he walked in after me.

" Professor Snape. Good to see you!" Remus shakes Severus' hand. "And Rockett. It is lovely to see you once more." He hugged me, then walked off.

"Snivelly! I thought Dumbledore hasn't giving you any tasks yet." Sirius growled.

"Hello, Sirius!" I Squealed, and jumped into his arms with a sisterly hug.

"Hello, Rockett. Where is the man, who put a child in here." He places a hand on my five month baby belly.

"Um I wanted every one to meet him at the same time so at super time I will tell everyone after the actual meeting and since It is not finished yet. I will go see everyone else."

*_crack_* I apperated to the very top floor.

"ROCKETT!" Hermione screamed. everyone showered me with hugs. "Dumbledore told us you where pregnant. I am So happy for you!"

"Yeah, everyone was so surprised. But I'm glad your happy." Ron grinned.

"Thanks guys." I Grinned.

"KIDS! Can you come down for a second!" Molly said. "Not you Rocket dear you don't have to comedown if you don't need too."

"Thanks Molly." I sat down on the bed and rested my head for a second.

"Rockett." I look up and see Severus holding a box in his hand.

"I got this for you." he hands me the box.

"Sev, you really don't have to do this." I giggle.

"But I want to love, you are my fiancee. and I love you!" He kisses me before I open the box. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a blue diamond pendant and diamonds lacing our the chain.

"OH MY GOD! This is Exquisite. I love you Severus. You have no idea, No matter what happens between us. I will Always love you." I hug him tightly and kiss him passionately, until we heard Molly calling everyone down for supper.

"May I?" I held up my hair and he places the pendant over my chest, and around my neck. It looked really good on me too. It made My eyes pop.

We walked downstairs and into the dining room. After we all eat I stand up and say, "Um ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. For those who don't know I am pregnant and I am also engaged. For those who do know, and are probably wonder who the guys is. Well don't be to rash but well Severus Snape and I are together and are getting married." I said. There was a series of gasps. Sirius looked like he was going to blow.

"YOU FILTHY GIT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALONG TIME AGO!" Sirius went after Snape into a fist fight. No wands at all.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed.

"BOYS KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" Molly shrieked.

Lupin pulled Sirius away and Arther pulled away Sev.

"I don't believe you guys. How could you do this. And you Sirius, you promised you'd be nice to him. GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. Then ran up the stairs. Mrs. Black screaming at the top of her lung.

"I'm sorry They disturbed you Mrs. Black." I said to her portrait.

"It's OK dear. That filthy traitor is always causing trouble. I wish you were part of my family you would have done well."

"Thanks Mrs. Black." I heard my name being called. " I got to go." I ran off into Mrs. Black room to find Buck-beak lounging on her bed.

"Hey Beaky, I am sorry about all the commotion." I bowed and then patted his head.

I stayed there for the rest of the night trying to let the other calm down. But occasionally I would hear them argue and Mrs. Black start shrieking again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Deal With it, in Grimmauld's Place**_

The Next morning everything was quiet. There wasn't any shouting, or Mrs. Black Shrieking.

After Locking my self in Mrs. Black's Bedroom with Buck beak I was really hungry, and I needed to pee really bad. I unlock the door and remove the chair. **(So alohamora won't get them in.)**

After going to the bathroom, I Slowly creep down stairs. Sirius was at one end of the table, and Severus was at the other; glaring at each other, like a war was boiling between them.

"Good morning, boys." I say holding my hands under my growing stomach, while looking for something to eat. Nobody said a thing. "Fine then, don't say anything." I hissed, while trying to fix me something to eat.

The whole time I was making me breakfast they both where silent.

"You know you're going to have talk sometime."

"Why?" Sirius breathed.

"Because, this is getting really stupid. It's not Severus' fault, he didn't force me. It was my choice, I love him; I love him a lot. And you'll just have to deal with ."

"I'm sorry Rox, But Snivillus? Really?" Sirius moaned.

"Sirius, you really need to just get over it. I've been in detention scrubbing cauldrons in Potions," Sirius shot Sev a glare. "But now I've gotten over it."

"Because you fucked him!" He nearly yells.

"Language Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, while coming through the front door.

"Sorry Molly."

"My Sex life has nothing to concern you! I love him and your going to have to deal with it, whether you like it our not!" I yelled.

"You are practically a daughter to me, so it does. I don't want details; but when you come back pregnant, whom the father is someone I hate the most, I'm going to be pissed."

"Sirius, can you please just calm down and deal with the fact that I love Severus and he make me happy." I pleaded.

"As long as he make you happy than I will deal with it. But be warned, as soon as he hurts you, he'll wish he never been born."

"I assure you that I will never hurt her, I love her so much." Severus said.

"That's all I need to hear. It's good to see you again Molly." Sirius left the Kitchen.

"I must go, Rockett. I have a few more things to do for Dumbledor before we go." Severus kissed me softly, then left the house.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear that, Molly." I said helping her clean the dishes.

"It's OK dear. Sirius doesn't realize that you are a grown woman now, plus he'll never let the feud down between each other." She chuckled.

"Yeah I know but I really do wish they could get along."

"I know dear, but what ever they won't solve it."

"I know. There are times when I hate guys." I growled.

"Hello Molly, Rockett!" Lupin said walking in the kitchen,

"Hey Remus!" I said giving him a tight hug.

"How are you, since the fiasco last night?"

"Her and Sirius went at it this morning when we got here." Fred said walking in laughing.

"Thanks Fred, I could of said that myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Lupin sounded curious.

"Yeah, It's nothing. He just won't get the fact that I love Severus." I sighed.

"Sirius is stubborn that way. He doesn't really understand about love."

"So your saying he's never found love?" Now I was the one being curious.

"I wouldn't say that. He had many female acquaintances." Lupin chuckled of the memories of his close friend.

"So why does him and Sev hate each other so much?"

"Honestly Rox, I'm not sure. I didn't like him my self much, but not as must as Padfoot and Prongs, they loathed him. But I'm not sure you'll have to ask Padfoot himself." Lupin shrugged.

"Fine. I will when he cools down." I shrugged. "Thanks Remus." I give him another hug, and left the Kitchen. Fred follows me up the stairs to where the others where.

"Hey Rockett." Ginny said sweetly. She was talking to Hermione about go know what.

I crawled on a bed that I assumed was Harry's It was next to Ron's and also Hedwig's cage was perched on the side table.

"So your with Snape huh?" Ron muttered.

"Yeah is there a Problem with that?" I scorned.

"Well no...Yeah." He stuttered.

"Well then, what is your problem?" I was getting upset.

"It's SNAPE! The mean potions teacher NOBODY likes. What the bloody hell do you see in him?"

"ALLOT of things nobody see's in him." I growled.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to offend you." He muttered.

"It's OK Ron. I'm just not in a very happy mood."

"I know what you mean,with all the mood swings."

"Yeah. How'd you know that? Did you get a girl pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Are YOU pregnant?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Should we get a muggle test? I'll ask Lupin!"

"I"M NOT PREGNANT!" He yells.

"I'll go ask." I started to walk partially down the stairs. "HEY LUPIN! MOLLY!"

"YES!" The both said.

"Ron thinks he's pregnant! I think he needs a pee stick!" I heard feet shuffling, coming up the stairs. I motion to Ron to stick out his belly.

"Is It that noticeable? I thought I was just hungry." He said as soon as Remus and Molly reach the door way.

"Aw classic." Lupin chuckles, he knew what he where doing. But Molly, on the other hand, she was furious and clueless.

"RONALD WEASLEY IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"NO MOM! Rox and I got the idea to say that I'm pregnant too. But I guess Lupin is the only one that got it." Ron laughs.

"THAT IS NOT A FUNNY SUBJECT!"

"AWW come on Molly it cheered me up."

"You got a point. But don't do it again." She growled.

"Yeah OK." we both laughed.

* * *

I am soo sorry this is short. But I think this is the best place to stop for this chapter. But I will update more if I get more comments thanks sooo much.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Warmness of the Soul"**_

Not long after that whole 'chat' with Molly and Lupin, Severus came back from his 'mission.'

"Darling, when are we going home?"I whined obnoxiously.

"Soon my love, We have one more meeting and we shall go." He said, while placing his hand against my back. We where sitting in the Dining room, waiting for other to arrive.

The door open and Minerva and Tonks strolls through the door. "TONKS!" I squeal, while running towards her with my arms open.

"ROX!" He giggles as we hug tightly.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh it's going great. How is the bun in the oven?" She winks.

"The baby is doing well. I have a ultrasound in a few weeks." I giggle while placing my hand under my growing stomach.

"That's awesome. I want to see the photograph."

"You know the photo won't be moving. Since Sev and I have to go to a muggle's hospital." I said softly.

"Oh I know, It's just I still want to see the baby. I'm so excited for you." She giggles loudly.

"I KNOW! I'm just so happy."

"Ladies. Can you please take your pitchful jabbering somewhere else after the meeting." Minerva said quietly.

"Yes Minerva, Sorry." I blushed softly.

"Now, Since Rox, is Pregnant. We can't let her be in any danger. " Sirius said aloud. glaring at Severus.

"We know this Sirius. But why would I be in danger since I have just barely joined the Order and that only you guys only know that." I stated, rubbing my belly.

"Yes but Rockett. We should have told you this along time ago. But you are Remus' long lost daughter, and Jame's God daughter." Dumbledore stated.

"WHAT!" Remus, Sev and I said at the same time.

"Yes, When Remus was in Hogwarts. He had 'relations' with your mother. But when she past away Sirius and Lupin where the only ones their to take care of you."

"So your saying that I got Melinda pregnant and OHH MY GOD! That is what she tried to tell me, That night I scared her, because of my err... furry little problem." Remus was in as much of shock as I was.

"That explains why I got along with the guys so well. And everything. That is soo... Oh my god. That just explains a lot." I was shocked.

"Yes my dear. I was a bit shocked my self when she told me it was Remus. At first I thought you where Sirius' child, since your mother and him where '_together_'." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Melinda cheated on me. With my best friend?" Sirius was flabbergasted.

"I'm Sorry Padfoot. I was young and Stupid." Remus must have felt ashamed of himself when he remembered.

_...REMUS' POINT OF VIEW..._

I can't believe I had gotten Melinda pregnant. Didn't know until know. And that she had James as the god father. Well I could understand, Lily and her where best friends. I just wish I could have known.

Man, do I feel awful. I knew it was wrong, But know I know that Rockett Belladonna is my daughter, and she is much closer to Sirius, I feel just awful.

Melinda was upset that night, and I had comforted her by the black lake. When Severus made rude remarks about her and Sirius being together. I was the only one their since Sirius and James where sneaking shots of Fire whiskey.

We got carried away and well we...

"REMUS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Sirius shot me out of my train of thought.

"Sirius. I didn't mean to, she was upset and she had a thing for me me. And that night when Severus kept making rude remarks, about you being with Melinda. She got upset and kept saying how right Severus was and that she should of been with me instead. I didn't intend for us to have sex. It just happened. But I scared her off when she followed me to the shrieking shack and tried to tell me she was pregnant." That was a long rant.

"So Remus really is my father." Rockett whispered. "But why does You- know- who want me hurt."

"Because you are Potter's god daughter, love. And that we are together. He doesn't want me distracted." Severus muttered.

"Oh."

**_...ROCKETT..._**

After that whole fiasco of me being Remus' daughter and all that shenanigans. Severus and I decided to finally go tohis our house. I haven't been there yet. Since it was the first week of the summer.

When we got to a shabby little two story house. It was on spinner's end. Not far from where my mother and I used to live before she past away.

"Sorry it's not much." Severus said, as he walked through the door with me fallowing behind.

"No, No. It's lovely. I really do love it." I really did. It had books everywhere a fireplace and many other things. I really did love it.

"Really?"

"Yes love. I do. And I love you too." I kiss his cheek. and his face brightens up.

"Well then, I shall show you to '_our_' bedroom." He grins.

"That sounds like a plan Professor." I winked.

"Oh I know this." He smiles then picks me up bridal style, then take me up the stair to a dark dusty bedroom that look quiet similar, to the one back at Hogwarts.

The candles lit up as soon as he open's the door...

Well anyway after our raun-de-vue, we where cuddling next to each other bye the fireplace, reading a book. I was so happy I was marring him. I am so in love with him. No matter what will happen.

* * *

comments. thanks a bunch.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ringing bells, and white lace._**

**_~June 14. (Wedding day)~_**

It was definitely not what I or Severus Expected. Severus wanted to elope. But I wanted a small traditional wedding. BUT Dumbledore insisted that we get married in the Grand Hall with EVERYONE that we knew._(in my case the whole school)_ It was like I was a fucking princess, Molly was gushing and the bridesmaids_( Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks)_ would not stop touching my hair or make up.

"Guys can you please stop touching me for a second." I breathed. Five more minutes, and I was just dying to get this over with. Just the ceremonial part, at least. 'Cause I feel as if I am going to fuck it up and look like a total idiot. I looked in the mirror and seen my topaz eyes. I was wondering about them lately. My mom had brown eyes and Remus had blue. I think the reason they are what they are, is because when Remus is a werewolf his eyes are the same color as mine. And on full moons, my sexual libido goes crazy. I must talk to Remus about it, he may know what is up.

"Rockett dear, it's time." I took a deep breath. Sirius and Remus held out their elbows as we lined up at the door of the Grand Hall, they where on each side of me. The doors swung open, the great hall was decorated with candles everywhere light snow coming from the ceiling. It was the wedding of my dreams, Dumbledore was able to marry us so he was standing at the top of the alter with a very nervous but handsome looking Severus.

First went Ginny, Then Hermione and then Tonks. I took a deep breath before the doors swung open once more and every one was standing at looking at me. "It is going to be OK." Sirius whispered into my ear.

My eyes went straight to Severus', he was smiling softly. The whole time, our eyes was locked together.

"You may be seated." Dumbledore said. "Severus Take her right hand into yours and repeat after me: I,Severus Snape, take thee,Rockett Belladonna, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, Forever and eternity, "

"I,Severus Snape, take thee,Rockett Belladonna, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and eternity."

"And you Miss Belladonna : I Rockett Belladonna, take thee, Severus Snape, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and eternity."

"I Rockett Belladonna, take thee, Severus Snape, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and eternity." I smiled.

"Harry, the Rings." Harry hands both of the rings. He hands us each other rings. I place a wedding band on Severus left ring finger as he does with mine.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore smiled.

Severus dips me and kisses me tenderly, it was the most firing, passionate kisses that ever happened. It was magical.

Everyone either cheered and/or clapped.

The reception was also what I didn't expect. It was also in the great hall, but now there was tables a dance floor and pretty much the whole shebang. But I think the best part was the garter and bouquet because, Harry caught the garter, and Ginny caught the bouquet. Which means they're the next to get married, together.

But it was fun and all, a bit to elegant for my taste but it was still as magical as I imagined.

"Hey Rockett." I look up from what I was doing.

"Oh, Hey Remus. Uh I have a question for you, may we take this privately?"

"Yeah of course." We walk out of the great hall into the corridors. " So Remus, what um color does your eyes turn when your furry issue come to life?"

"Well from what James said, they turn into a very dark topaz like color." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Well because mum has blue and you have blue. So I was thinking that, that was my werewolf trait. And ermmm..._*Cough_* The sexual erg on full moons." I smiles merely.

"Yeah, that will happen." He laughed.

"Yeah? OK! Thank you I just wanted to know." I give him a tight hug.

"Go you need to go on your honeymoon!" he laughed. My face turned bright red.

"Yeah, I do need to." I blushed deeper.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Honeymoon.**_

We arrived to our honeymoon, which was a deserted, erotic Island. Crystal blue and green oceans, white sand, lush green trees. There was a huge two story house, with a hot tub and a amazing view from the from patio.

"WOW! This is beautiful!" I gushed, as we headed up the stairs.

"I told you it was a surprise." Severus held onto my waist.

"Have I every told you, I love magic?"

"err...No."

"Well I love Magic." I giggled.

I walked into the bedroom which had a huge king size bed, candles and a wall that was all made of glass. I set my suitcase _(That my lovely bridesmaids packed)_ I open it, there was very tiny bikinis, sundresses, sandals and something I'd never thought would be in my bags-handcuffs and lingerie.

"Love are you OK?" Severus ask.

"Your not going to believe what the girls packed." I smirked.

"Huh?" He folded his arms and leaned against the door pane.

I held up the handcuffs. "These." He walks over.

"Well, I guess we should have a use for them." He smirks while wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, Baby. Can you wait till later. It's a bit early; don't you think?" I giggle.

"But it is our honeymoon." He squeezes my waist.

"I know, I know. But can we please enjoy the ocean and the deserted-ness." I winked.

"OK." He smiled.

"Then let me change." I pushed him out of the room. I pulled out the green and gray bikini that was packed. It was very stringy and tiny. I sighed then pulled it on, wrapped a towel around my body then walked outside. Severus was sitting on the beach looking out to the sunset.

"Hey love." I place my hand on his warm shoulder as I began to sit down.

He looked at me while I was taking off the towel. His eyes ran up and down my body.

"I really do like that bathing suit." He smirks.

"Thank you love, apparently the girls thought you would as well." I laughed.

"uh-huh." He rolled his eyes. "This really is amazing."

"I told you soo." I grinned. He leaned in for a kiss but before he reached my lips I got up and ran into the ocean's crashing waves.

"Hey You! Get back here!" He laughed as he ran in after me. "I love you Mrs. Snape."

" I love you too Mr. Snape." I kiss him with searing fiery heat and passion. My arms wrapped around his neck; his hands on the small of my back the rolling waves crashing against our bodies, making us grind and rock against each other.

His hands slowly trailed up and down my back; they stopped at the knot of my bikini. He pulls the string and then pulls the top knot loose. The bikini fell loose in his hand, and throws it onto the sandy beach.

Our make-out session was so hot that I was certain that steam was coming off our bodies.

He moves his mouth to my neck. I let out a moan with each stroke of his tongue, lips and teeth. I was surprised both of us couldn't hear the kaboom of my heart. It was beating so hard it was driving me crazy.

Taste. Hunger. Irresistibly. He lift me up, wrapping my legs around his hips, as he carries me to the house.

He throws me onto the huge bed, and carefully threw himself on top of me. Our kisses where vicious yet passionate. Heat was brewing between us.

I broke off the kiss, I smirk malevolently. I then push him off me and walk to my suit case.

"I think it is time for you to get detention, Snape." I grin viciously, while holding up the handcuffs.

"Hm...I like the sound of that." He grins.

I crawl on top of him and straddle his chest. Firmly grab his right wrist, softly click the hand cuff into place, then the same with his left wrist.

I peck him on the lips teasingly and sinfully. I started to message and knead his bottom lip with my teeth and mouth.

He groaned in pure affection and lust. "You're a wicked woman."

"Yes, I know." I grinned, then raked my teeth and nails down his chest.

**~Back to Grimmauld's Place~ June 19**

When we got back from our honeymoon. I was exhausted, but I really wanted to see everyone. When we walked into the house, it was dark and dusty. It had this eerie feeling to it. Every one was sitting around the kitchen table, silently.

"Hey everyone." Remus shot his head up. cheeks was damp.

"Rockett, please sit down."

"whats going on?" I did what I was told.

"Sirius, he's... well he's dead." Molly sobbed.

"NO! It can't be happening! NO!" I started to cry... more like sobbed. "How? Who? Why?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, threw the killing curse at him. It hit him directly in the chest."

"That Bitch! When I get my hand on her I'll...I'll...ARGGHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Darling, calm down. Don't stress out the baby." Tonks said wiping the tears.

"How's Harry taking this?"

"No so well."

"Oh..." I got up. "I'm going to go for a walk. Alone." I said as I headed out of the kitchen. I walked up the stairs; and saw a door that said "_Sirius_". I stood in front of the door for a while, then reached for the door knob and opened the door. The room was a mess. There was a few photos on the wall. I walked over to them. One photo had four you looking guys, written on it said "Marauders." Another one was a young girl. She had black hair blue eyes and a stunning smile. It was me? It had to have been my mother. she was so pretty. Then there was a photo of a young Sirius in Gryffindor quiddich uniform. I sat on his messy bed and some how I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**"Baby, I'm amazed by you"**_

_**~Rockett~**_

_The last four months has been, extremely dreary. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy showed up to our home in August, But I don't know why because I was sent out of the room. Dumbledore had allowed me to live in the castle, and stay with Severus. I am a teacher now, I teach a second class of Potions-(Severus recommended it) While Sev is the new DADA teacher, and Horus Slughorn was his replacement. How delight full. My stomach is now huge I am due next month, and I waddle around the castle like a fat balloon._

_Severus has kind of kept quite lately, He is up to something. Or something is actually bothering him. I wish I new what it was-Every time I ask he just tells me it is nothing and that I should just let it rest. I am worried about him, seriously, he acts like allot of us isn't there. Even though he send Mr. Malfoy to detention 99% of the time._

"Professor Belladonna, are you really Professor Snape's wife?" A first year asked.

"Well Miss Yates, that isn't a proper question to ask. But I might as well tell you. Just don't tell Professor Snape." I winked. "Yes we are married. But This is strictly a professional job." I said. The student got back to her cauldron.

_'Am I still his wife?'_ I thought as I walked around the class room inspection the students potions.

When the class left the room, sudden sadness fell upon me. Everything was spinning in my head. I felt sick, but I didn't. I missed Sirius, deadly. He was like a father to me, He was my friend... and now he is gone. It's been five months since he had gone. Halloween was today, what am I supposed to do.

"ARGHHH!" I scream and a sudden shutter of pain full filled my lower abdomen. A warm, watery liquid leaked down my leg and pooled on the floor around my feet. "OWEEEEEE!" I Howled.

"Professor Belladonna? Are you OK?" Lavender Brown walking in.

"Get...Madam Pomphry... and... The Other Professors... AHHHH!" I whined.

"Yes right away!" She ran out of the door. The contractions kept coming and coming. By the time Madam Pomphry came in with a gerny I was screaming.

I was placed on the gerny and I was taken to the Hospital wing. There was nobody in the hospital wing and also there was a enclose area that Madam Pomphry took me to.

"Professor Snape is on his way." She said, as she helped me onto the Hospital bed.

"OK...AGHHHH!" The contractions where getting worse.

The doors swing open and in walks Severus, His cloak trailing behind him. "Rockett, how are you doing?" He took my hand, and kisses the top of my forehead.

"I'm Having the baby!" I screeched.

"OK dear, change into this. I'll leave you alone." She handed me a muggle hospital gown, then she left. Severus helped me get the gown on. I took off my panties.

I laid back on the bed, and waited for Madam Pomphry to return. She wasn't gone for long, she came back with towels and a few other things.

She ordered me to prop up my legs. "AGHHHH" I screamed. "IT'S COMING!" I cried.

"On my count of three push." Severus took my hand. "1,2, 3 push!" I Pushed hard. I Screamed even more. I thought the whole castle could hear me.

"Push!" I did another. "The head is crowning."

"Come on love." Severus Whispered in my ear.

"One big, huge, push. ready 1,2,3 PUSH!" The last push was the worst. I started to drift in and out of consciousness. Then I was out.

"Rockett...Rockett." I open my eyes to see Severus' black eyes brighter then they could ever be.

"Sev...what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh... Where's our baby?"

"The baby is fine. Madam Pomphry is cleaning him up."

"Him?"

"Yes, we have a baby boy." He smiled.

Then Madam Pomphry came in with a bundle of blankets. She handed me the bundle, and there in my arms was a baby boy with Jet black hair and topaz eyes. He had Severus Hair, and my eyes. He was just beautiful.

"His name Shall be Jerrith Sirius Snape." I beamed.

The door once again swung open and in walked Dumbledore, Remus, Molly and Arthur. "Hey everyone." I grinned.

"Oh dear! You look so tired." Molly said while hugging me.

"Hey sweetie." Remus kisses my forehead. then Arthur gave me a hug.

"Everyone. Meet Jerrith Sirius Snape." I lightly held up the bundle. and Every grinned and cheered.

"He is so darling!" Molly gushed.

"Also The God father is Albus Dumbledore." I smiled. I looked at Sev. Something had stricken in his eyes.

"Thank you, but you are to kind." Albus smiled.

" Would the grandfather like to hold Jerrith?" I asked Remus.

He smiled and shook his head, I lightly handed him the baby. He held it with care and joy. "The last time I held and newborn baby was Harry." He beamed. He then handed back Jerrith. I then Handed him to Albus. Then Everyone Got to hold my child. I was happy. Severus, Jerrith and I are a family.

Not long after that everyone left so I could get some rest. I wasn't able to leave the Hospital wing until tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_**After The Holidays**_

_It has been two months and I had to patrol the halls, because of that stupid 'Slug Club' Christmas party. Severus and I both had to. Baby Jerrith was at Remus' and Tonks' for part of the Holiday; they said Sev and I need to work up on our marriage, in Remus' word with hot sex. Gross right? But he is right. Sev and I have been growing apart. He is always in his office or just being totally apart from me._

I'm walking down the Corridors to see Severus Prowling around viciously. "Hey love." I said as he walks by.

"Hey." He growled.

"What wrong."

"McLaggen vomited on my shoes. And Other ridiculous reasons." I look down at his shoes. He wasn't kidding, Eww...

"Oh...I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I'll be in my office. Bye."

"Erm Good bye." As he walked off, I have gotten the greatest Idea.

I walked to our room and changed into a very sexy, sexy outfit. I pulled out my old school cloak and put that on.

I walked down to his office and knocked on his door. "Enter." I heard. I placed the small green and black mask on I had in my hand. Then Turned the knob.

"Hello Professor." I said Seductively. "I'm hear for My Detention." I Licked my lips. He looks up from the papers he was grading. His mouth fell open; he Then smirks.

"Miss Belladonna, May I ask what do you think you are doing?" He grins seductively.

"Oh... You'll just have to see." I grinned, whiled swaggering my hips towards his cluttered desk. I grab the arms of his chair and push him back. I Then Straddle him and grin before I trace my tongue across his lips, lightly and teasingly. Then I crash my lips against his, with complete passion.

"You have no Idea..." I giggle.

"Just Like old Times." He laughed. "This is what got us in trouble in the first place."

"Yeah I know. And I've got it covered." I grinned. I crash My lips against his, drag my fingers through his thick black hair. and Moan into his mouth.

"You've got Detention, For a Month..." He groans.

"I Really Hope so." I giggle. "Now Shh..." I placed my index finger against his mouth. "Don't talk. Just enjoy this lusty moment." I kissed him more fiercer and started kneading his bottom lip with my tongue and teeth. He groaned in Ecstasy. He then lifts me off the chair on to the paper filled desk, lays on top of me with his lips still connected to mine. He takes off the cloak I was wearing. He looks at the out fit I was wearing, which was a very very short black mini skirt with only my green bra and a fishnet top. He smirks, and grabs the neck collar of the mesh shirt, with both hands and tears it completely down the center. "Oh Professor, You Have just ruined my best top. What Am I supposed to do?" I giggle.

"Take the whole Damn thing off." HE growls, ripping and tearing the top completely off. Leaving me only in my bra and the skirt. He then tears the skirt in half. 'Turned on much!' I thought while he did that. now leaving me in only my bra, panties and Heals.

"I Love you." He breathed, while un-clipping the bra, and throws it some where. He grins and slides off my black silk panties. I slid off his cloak, and unbutton his frock coat. _*GAH! To many buttons!*_ It took me a while to get that undone. But I managed.

When we both were disrobed(except for my heals) He bites the nape of my neck as I moan in complete pleasure and lust. I rake my nails against his bare back, while he thrusts.

Both of our climax's were about peak. clench a handful of his hair and my body shuttered and started to clench around him. We both groan and moan, our climax was the most amazing, crazy, thing I have ever felt it was something I haven't felt in a long time.

He pulled out as I laid there trying to catch my breath. He clean himself off and help clean me off. He kisses me and hugs me.

"I love you, so much." I whispered in his hear. He hugged me tighter.

"Come on. let's get to bed." He smiled. Our private chambers was pretty far from the class room.

"Um sev. I cant find my bra. and you tore the shit out of my other clothes so. I'm fucked."

"OH. Here." He grabbed his cloak and placed it on my naked body. I fastened it and we left.

We walked down the corridors into our chambers and went to bed.

_**~Snape~ (Next Defence class)**_

The vile students filed in, while I was finishing up correcting essay's from the previous night. Each one of the students found their seats. I waited till all of them where in their seats and settled down. I glared at them. "Silence. I want twenty inches of parchment of an Essay on how dangerous and Vampire can be. ." I waved my wand and the direction showed up on the black bored. "Now Begin."

**...30 minutes later...**

"Um Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Rolie?" I glared.

"What is this doing on the floor by my seat?" He held of a green brassier. That Rockett was wearing a few nights before.

I Could feel the heat creeping up my neck.

"Erm Nothing. Give it to me. And Detention for the week." I Spat. He handed me the brassier and I placed it in my desk.

"So You and Mrs. Snape had sex?" McLaggen asked.

"That's Another Month worth of Detention, McLaggen. and That is none of your concern." I Growled. I was getting annoyed.

"EWWW Professor Snape Had Sex on our essays!" One girls screamed!

"That's It! 27 page essay on Protection spells. NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Everyone of the miscreant little brats ran out of the class room.

_**~Rockett~ ( Dinner)**_

I walked into the Great Hall; towards the faculty table. All of the students gawked and snickered. I Look up and see Severus paying more attention to his food then anything else. He also look very cross.

I took my seat Next to him and Slughorne. " Sweet heart. What's wrong?" I whispered into his ear.

"I Don't want to talk about it." He grumbled.

"erm OK." I started to eat my food.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Half blood prince_**

_'It is now May, and Severus is acting really strange lately. I don't know what to do with him. It's like he isn't caring for Jarrith or I. But for now, I am doing well, I honestly don't really care for life. Only my baby. My husband has been paying more attention to his papers then me, and he keeps mumbling to himself on how stupid the "boy" is. What boy? He really has some loose screws or some kind of nutty thing.' _I sat down my journal, as soon as Severus walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to me.

"Night love." I said.

"Night." he grumbled, then rolled over.

_'God he is being such a pain in the ass, lately.'_ I screamed in my head. Then I blew out the candle and rolled over to sleep.

The next day I needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore, for some new Idea's about the Order. But when I got to his office he was gone. I asked Minerva where he was but she said he was out.

I slumped to my classes disappointed. I have no body to talk too. Sirius is gone, Remus has been busy doing his werewolf stuff, and Tonks has been to busy with other things. Then there is Severus, the one person I thought I could talk too, but he is more in his own head than he should be.

Later on, nearing dusk; I was walking to Severus' class. His door rapidly swings open, as I deck down into a shadowed part of the corridor. He nearly runs out, and down the corridor. after a few yards behind him, I began to fallow him.

We ended up at the astronomy tower. He walked up the twisting, iron stair case to where I could see Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was huddled under the floor trying not to make a sound. I touched my finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet.

"Well, look who's here. Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?" Bellatrix cackled.

"Severus...Please." Dumbledore murmured.

"I gave my word...I made a vow." Severus sounded slightly angry, his arm raises. "_Avada Kadavera!" _He shout those words. I quickly covered my mouth to suppress the gasp, I choked back so many tears.

"You can no longer stay here." He said to Draco. Harry pulled me into the shadows, there for I was to shocked to move. I could see the death-eaters. Severus... quickly stalking down the stair case. Harry scrambled up the stairs, and saw that the dark mark was hovering over the castle.

I ran after them, I lost them, before I noticed they went out the doors, towards Hagrid's hut.

"SEVERUS!" I screamed. He turned in horror, as I catch up to him; with my wand drawn. "I trusted you, I...I...loved you!" I could feel hot tears stream down my cheeks.

"Awwwww...so cute, Severus has got himself a girl friend. Let's barbecue her!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Touch her, and I WILL barbecue YOU!" Snape spat. "Rockett...I had to... I'm-"

"NO! Don't Say your sorry! How could you do that! Dumbledore was your friend,and he trusted you! I trusted you! We have a fucking FAMILY together! I hate you!" I screamed.

"Rockett!"

"Stupify!" I knocked him on his ass.

"Don't make me do this..." He growled. "_Experliarmus_!" my wand flung out of my hand.

"Drop you wand Snape, and We'll fight like Muggles. Fist, to Fist." I screamed.

"Rockett!" I heard another voice. It was Harry's. "SNAPE I'm Going to Kill you!" Harry pulled me off Snape and drew his wand.

"_Sectum Sempra_!" Harry shouted. But Snape, blocked it.

"You dare to use my spell against me?" Harry and I stiffen. "You may have gotten your mother's eyes, but you're as dim as your father. Yes. It's me. I'm the _Half-Blood Prince_." He turned and stalked away. I couldn't fork up the strength to go after him. I just slumped away, towards the castle. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Harry finally caught up to me, up in the court yard, every one was surrounding Dumbledores body.

We raised our wanted and luminous glow came from the tip, clearing the sky of evil.

* * *

sorry its short, And also I had to do some editing. It was a major thing that seriously bugged me. But I will have the next chapter out soon. I hope at least. If you got any ideas please tell me, that would make me seriously happy


	16. Chapter 16

_**Love, hate and Worries**_

I ran quick and fast to mine and his bed chambers. I grabbed an old leather bag, cast a spell that makes the bag bottomless on the inside. I packed all of my clothes and and Jarrith's clothes in the bag. I then ran to my office gathered everything I could. I then realized that Snape still had my bra in his desk drawer. I ran down to the dungeons into his class room, to his desk. I open the bottom drawer, but I couldn't find it. I kept opening drawers until I got to the last one. I slowly opened the last one, tears streaming down my cheeks. my green bra was in there, but there was also something that caught my eyes, as it shined in the dim light. I pick it up, it was a heart shaped locket, with a dagger that when down the center. It was made of pewter. It came complete with a black silk ribbon. On the back of the locket, carved in it was **_June Sixth, I'll love you forever_**. It was our wedding dated. Tears flooded down my cheeks, as I open the locket, revealing a picture of Snape, Jarrith and I. That was the only photograph we actually took together. I still loved Severus, but he betrayed me. He betrayed Dumbledore. How can I live with the fact that my own Husband is a murderer.

I sat on the floor beside his desk crying, clasping the small locket in my sweaty palms. I seriously do love him, but what am I to do?

There was faint knock on the door. I look up to see Minerva, her eyes where also tear stained. I wiped the snot from my nose. "He..Hello Minerva." I choked.

"I'm so sorry Rockett." She said walking towards me.

"I know, I just...I'm so in love with him, that I haven't got a clue what to do, or where to go." I wiped the tears and snot with my sleeve.

"Oh dear, I think you should leave, pack up your things, and take the baby to a secluded area." She whispered. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"OK. I'll go. " I said. "Good bye Minerva." I said, then picked up the carrier, I had Jarrith in, who hadn't got a clue what is going on in his world, who is just fast asleep in peace. Then I pick up the suit cases and sent them to the Weasley's.

As soon as I got down to Hogsmeade I apparated to Spinners End, and pack up all my stuff there. Then I apparated to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was the first to walk out. "Oh Dear, Mrs. Snape, Rockett. What are you doing here?" She took the carrier from my arms.

"I had to go, I have no where else to go." My eyes busted with tears again.

"What happened?" After she said that an Owl came with the Daily Prophet in talons. She unrolled it and on the front cover it said: _Dumbledore is dead_. Her mouth dropped.

"Who did this, is this why you left?" I shook my head.

"Severus...Snape...killing curse..." I stammered out.

"Oh dear. Come on lets get you inside." She had a very slum look on her face.

It's Harry's birthday and the order had to go and get Harry to the safe house. I obviously had to stay, I had a huge argument with Remus, and my new best friend Bill. It wasn't pretty, but of course they have over ruled me, so I stayed back with Molly, while everyone else went to go get him.

I heard aloud crash, I ran out of the house to see Harry and Hagrid, in the nearby pond.

"HARRY!" I cried giving him a hug.

"Hello Professor Snape." We both grimaced at that thought. "Rockett." He laughed.

Suddenly there was more people. It was Remus and George. George was bleeding at his ear. "George! Who did this to you!" I screamed.

"Snape..." He murmured. As Arthur showed up with Fred.

_**~Oct. 31~**_

"Happy Birthday dear, Jerrith." I hugged my one year old child, before picking up the daily prophet. It read that Severus was headmaster of Hogwarts, and that they are gathering anybody who is muggleborn for interrogation.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I missed my husband but I was terrified to even go back to him. I didn't know what was going to happen, or what has become of my love. I might as well have to see him soon. but for now I will stay at Grimmauld's Place for now.

_**~April 22~**_

I apparated with Jarrith in my arms, to Hogmeade. Then I walked to Hogwarts.

As I got to the entrance of the castle there was some one walking by. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" I hollered.

"What the devil? What is your purpose here?" A woman said.

"I'm here to see Head Master Snape." I said in a calm voice. I was felt the familiar pressure in my head. This woman was trying to use legimens on me.

"What house where you in."

"Slytherin."

"Alright, come on." The woman scowled. As she led me down the corridors to the headmasters office.

It was the same Gargoyle that guarded the Office when Dumbledore was headmaster. The woman had muttered the password and the stair case revealed. I walked up the winding stair case following the woman, with Jarrith in my arms. We get to the door, and the woman orders me to stay put.

"Stay here." She snided. She walks in the door and shuts it. Moments later, the door opens. "Headmaster, would like to see you."

"Hello Rockett." His eyes dart behind me to the woman, after he glowers. "Ms. Carrow, you may leave now."

"Yes sir." She walked out, after she glares at me.

I waited for the door to completely shut before I said anything. "Severus."

"Why have you come?" He said in his monotone.

"Because Severus, you are in fact my husband, and I love you no matter the causes." I said, holding the stinging tears back.

"True. True. But why did you leave in the first place, and come back a year later." He spat.

"Because, I was scared. Hello! I just saw you fucking kill somebody!" I hissed with pure venom. I had brought up a carrier for Jarrith, right after the Carrow woman left.

I one swift movement, was only inches away from my face. His hand wrapped around my throat.

"Yes, but you know I had to do it! For mine and MY family's sake." He glared. "I didn't want to lose you... That is why I did it. And also I was asked to do so." His hand released my neck and took a deep breath.

"I know that now, Severus. It was hard to comprehend the facts. But now I've realized, that you love me, and I love you, no matter what happens." I said with tears flooding down my cheeks.

"And what made you realize that?" He hissed.

"Because of this." I took the locket out of my cloak pocket and handed it to him.

"Where did you find this!" his eyes spilled with anger.

"I had to retrieve my bra." I said in a low voice.

"So you where the presence I felt, in my office." He took a long breath. "Here. It's your any how." He places the locket back in my hand, and kissed my hand. I grabbed him my the lapels of his cloak, and pull him into a very passionate kiss, he moaned in response, and by pushing me against the desk. He lifts me up to were my butt was atop of the desk. His tongue glide force fully against my lips, while his hand reach up my dress. Pulling it up, so his hands can reach my suddenly hot core. I moan loudly. I undo his trousers. "Hmm No panties?" He raised his eyes brows and then kissed me with so much force.

Before I knew it, he had thrusted himself inside my wetness. I moan and groan rapidly.

"I love you Sev." I hug him. As we clean our selves up.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "WHAT!" and very gross looking man walks in.

"Headmaster! The Potter boy is in the Ravenclaw tower!" A man said.

"Thank you! Rockett. Stay here, and put a strong spell on the office. I will be back soon. I love you." Severus said before kissing me one last time, then leaving the office.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tear Kisses**_

_**WARNING DH SPOILER**_

_**Rockett**_

I stood in Severus' office, my eyes glued to the door he walked out of...Baffled...Confused...and Hurt. _'Why is Harry in the castle?' _I thought, in horror. "Something bad is going to happen." I murmured, in a monotone. Severus is the type to run on quick notice. But telling me to ward the office, is what struck me the most. _Should I do something? Or should I help?'_ I paced back and forth for what seemed like hours. _We just made love, and now something is completely wrong. Ugh...what to do, what to do?'_ I thought vigorously. "Severus Needs my help." I said, before grabbing my cloak.

As I was just about to leave, Jarrith began wailing from his carrier. "Oh... Jarrith... shh... It's OK, mommas here." I picked up the toddler and summoned a bottle of warm milk. I carried him over to the desk and I sat in Severus' chair; so I was able to feed my child. I softly placed the nipple of the bottle in my child's mouth who sucked on it greedily. _'Boy, your a hungry little guy.' _I smiled at my thoughts.

As soon a Jarrith cooed, to let me know he was full, He fell right asleep. I placed him back into his carrier and casted a protection charm and a charm to let me know if he is awake, over the carrier. I grabbed my cloak and stepped out of the door before placing a charm over the door. After that I ran as fast as I could down the to the Great Hall. When I got there it was to late. There was bodies every where, a huddle of redheads where surrounding one body. I ran to them, "Molly...oh no...Fred..." The Weasleys where surrounding Fred's limp body.

"Who did this?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Rookwood..." Molly sobbed.

I looked around to see that there was no Harry... "Where's Harry?" I panicked.

"to the shrieking shack..." Arthur said, his cheeks where stained with tears. My eyes widen.

"I must go find him!" I screamed at I ran down to the Womping Willow. It was still. I panic and climbed down into the tunnel. I ran and ran. as soon as I got to the trapped door. I casted a silencing charm on myself so no body can hear my footsteps and breathing.

I heard voices coming from the bedroom.

"I will find the boy, and kill him, My lord." A deep voice said.

"No... Harry Potter is to be captured alive. I am the one to kill him. The boy will come to me in time." Another voice said. I peeked through a whole in the wall to see Severus and...and... the Dark Lord, himself. I clasped my hand over my mouth to suppress a gasp. I felt a huge, clogging lump in my throat causing me to not be able to breath. _'My husband...' _I thought.

"You see Severus, Dumbledore's wand doesn't work for me, It does not perform the magic It is expected to perform. You know why? Well, the Wizard that kills the owner of the the Elder Wand, is the new owner of the wand. You Severus have been a loyal servant to me, and I do regret what I must do...Nagini, kill him." He orders the snake to attack. '_NO!' _I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. The snake lunged at Severus, with it's mouth open, poison filled fangs drawn, piercing his neck, right on the jugular. Severus writhed and fought but he hell on the floor. Blood was splattered every where... '_My true love, Not Severus...' _I cried harder. Repenting myself to make any sound. I finally realized that Voldemort was leaving with the Snake, I hide in the shadows. I notices I was standing next to Harry. '_Harry_!' I mouth to him.

After the Dark Lord is gone, we all rush to Severus, Harry and I knealed on either side of him. Silvery wisps where flowing from my love's mouth, eyes and ears. He looks at Harry..."Take it... Take it..." A crystal flask appeared in mid air, Harry took it and gathered the memories into it. "look at me..." He stared at Harry's green eyes for a few moments. He then turns to me, "Rockett... I...love... you...and... the...child..." His voice was raspy. I leaned down and kissed his blood splattered lips. "Rockett..." His life was gone, he was still as a stone.

"I love you Severus... please don't leave me..." I kissed him once more, his skin was cold and still. As I raised my head, a tear fell and landed upon his lips,trickling down. "I will always love you." I kissed his cheek, before Harry dragged me to Severus' office.

We ran past the Great Hall seeing many fighters wounded, and Fred, Tonks' and... Remus' bodies among the deceased. Tears began to pour down my cheeks, once more. _'My baby and I have no family left... No Severus, No Sirius, No Remus... No husband, No godfather, No father, No body. I have the Weasleys but my closest of all is gone. I have to fend for myself and my baby.'_

The sight was unbearable, Harry and I ran to the Headmaster's office. As we got there, the portraits where all empty. We found the pensive and Harry opened the flask and pored the silvery memories into it. We both held our breaths and at the same time dipped our head into it.

_We landed into a playground, a young boy was watching to girls, Petunia and Lily Evans, 'My god mother' I thought. The boy watched the two girls, hidden behind a bush. Lily shows her older sister some neat, but strange tricks, totally unaware that she is performing magic, The young Severus steps out from behind the bush. He tells the girl that she is a witch, and that Petunia was a muggle. Lily must have felt insulted because she stormed off leaving a disappointed Severus. The memory now changes to Severus and Lily standing on Platform 9 3/4. A sour looking woman with long black hair, She must have been Severus' mother, was standing next to her son. The boy is Staring at the Evans family, as the two girl argued. Petunia had called Lily a freak for being a witch._

_"You didn't think so when you wrote Dumbledore, for admission to the Hogwarts." Lily retorted. Petunia had a embarrassed and hurt look on her face._

_The memory then forms into being on the Hogwarts Express. Severus had gotten into an debate about being in Slytherin, with two young Sirius and James, until Lily drags Severus off to a more decent compartment. Then the memory dissolves into Great hall where the sorting ceremony was held._

_The scene changes to Lily and Severus arguing; Lily says they are still friends, though she detests who he hangs out with, naming Avery and Mulciber specifically. Severus counters by saying the trouble James Potter and his friends cause and hints Werewolf. The fight is resolved when Severus is well happy, when Lily criticizes James as an "arrogant toerag."_

_The scene now becomes a hilltop in the darkness. The adult Severus is panting and pacing and appears to be waiting for something. A jet of white light flies through the air and Snape, disarmed, drops to his knees. Dumbledore asks what message he has brought from Lord Voldemort. Snape replies with a request from himself. He admits he relayed everything he heard of the prophecy from Trelawney to Voldemort, and that Voldemort believes the chosen child is Lily's son. He reveals that Voldemort plans to hunt down and kill the entire family. Dumbledore is disgusted that Snape has asked Voldemort to spare only Lily's life without regard for her husband and son. Ashamed at being rebuked, Snape then pleads with Dumbledore to hide the entire family. Surprising Snape, Dumbledore asks him what he will give in return. After a long moment, Snape replies, "Anything."_

_The scene switches to Dumbledore's office. Snape, grief-stricken, is slumped in a chair with a grim-looking Dumbledore standing over him. Severus asks why Dumbledore failed to keep Lily and her family safe. Dumbledore replies that they put their faith in the wrong person, much as Snape had in trusting Voldemort to spare Lily's life. He says that her son, Harry, survived. Snape wishes he were dead with Lily, and Dumbledore tells him that if he truly loved Lily, he will help protect Harry when Voldemort returns. Snape reluctantly agrees. He makes Dumbledore promise never to tell anyone that he is protecting James Potter's son, ever._

_The scene shifts again and Snape is criticizing Harry to Dumbledore, saying he is like James Potter. Dumbledore replies that other teachers report Harry to be a likable and reasonably talented boy. He asks Snape to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell._

_With a whirl of color everything changes again and Snape and Dumbledore are now standing in the entrance hall as the Yule Ball is ending. Snape tells Dumbledore that Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker as well and that he plans on fleeing if the Mark burns. When Dumbledore asks if Snape is tempted to do the same, Snape denies it and says he is not a coward. Dumbledore then remarks that he thinks students are Sorted too soon, leaving Snape shocked._

_The scene dissolves for the twelfth time Snape says it is only to punish the Malfoys and that Draco is expected to fail Dumbledore correctly guesses that when Malfoy fails, Voldemort wants Snape to finish Dumbledore off, saying that Voldemort feels he will soon not need a spy at Hogwarts anymore, as it will be under his control. Dumbledore makes Snape promise to watch over the students in that event, and to be the one to kill him . Snape questions this and Dumbledore says it would be helping an old man die. He would rather die on his own terms at the hands of Snape than foes like Death Eaters Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore asks if Snape has grown to care for Harry, but Snape spurns that possibility and casts his Patronus, a silver-white doe. Dumbledore asks Snape, "After all this time?", to which Snape says, "Always."_

_The scene switches to Snape talking to Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore says Snape must give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure if Voldemort is to trust Snape. Snape is also to suggest the Potter decoys using Polyjuice potion to Mundungus so that Harry is indeed safe._

_The scene shifts yet again, to Snape gliding on a broomstick at night. Up ahead are Lupin and George, disguised as Harry. Snape casts Sectumsempra at a Death Eater to prevent him from Cursing Lupin, but the spell misses and hits George instead, severing his ear._

_The memory changes again to Sirius's room at Grimmauld Place. Snape is weeping as he reads Lily's letter to Sirius. He takes the second page containing Lily's signature, and tears out her image from the picture of her and Harry, then leaves._

_The scene shifts again and Snape is in the headmaster's office. Phineas Nigellus' portrait says Hermione and Harry are in the Forest of Dean. Dumbledore's portrait, appearing happy, tells Snape to plant the sword of Gryffindor there without being seen. Snape says he has a plan, removes the Sword from behind Dumbledore's portrait, and leaves._

_Then this memory was a different one to all the others, We where now in Dumbledor's Officer. "I am going to ask Rockett to Marry me." Severus said in a semi-cheery voice. "I have fallen in love with this girl, she has some how bewitched me and stolen my heart. And I love her."_

_"Severus my boy, I see you have finally moved on from, the young Lily. And you weren't supposed to fall in love with Lily, but a one young Rockett Belladonna, later in live; It was the girl's Prophecy."_

_" I still love Lily, She will always be in my heart. But Rockett has filled this heart once more. Wait, What Prophecy? Sir."_

_"The one that was made when she was born, and you graduating from Hogwarts."_

_"OH...Sir, do you know what it says?" Severus was eager to find out what this prophecy is._

_"No, but as soon at the war is over, you will more then likely be gone, Severus. Give her the memory of this. Where to find the prophecy is in the Hall of Mysteries. Row AD, Number 6661. She will need to full fill her prophecy."_

_"Thank you sir." Severus began turning for the door._

_"And you have my blessing." The Old man smiled brightly._

_"Thank you sir." Severus smirked. Then turned out the door._

_The scened morphed again, this room was dark. And the was a table full of dark wizards. "Severus, I hear you have gotten married, and has a child now." The Dark Lord smiled._

_"Yes sir." Severus bowed his head._

_"What blood type is she?"_

_"Pure blood. She's a Slytherin."_

_"Yes, but I hear her father is a Werewolf. Am I not correct?" Voldemort snarled._

_"You are correct sir."_

_"Then I must meet this girl, and the child. Give them my complete blessing."_

_"NO!" Severus blurted._

_"NO? And why is that Severus?" The Dark Lord raised and imaginary eyebrow._

_"Because she is no where to be found. We are at the moment taking a solitude break from each other. Sir."_

_"Well then go find her." Voldemort barked._

_'Yes sir." Severus turned away and strided away. As soon he was off of the mansions grounds he Apparated to his dusty room in the castle. There where tears flowing from his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Rockett, I love you so much. Please forgive me." He sobbed into the darkness._

_"I love you too, Severus." I felt a tear fall down my cheek._

_The scene once again morphed into Severus sitting at the Headmaster's desk. His cheeks where damp. He had a necklace in his hand. It was the necklace that he had given his wife at Grimmaulds place. Whom she left in their home. "Oh Rockett, my love, come back to me. I am sorry for my doings. I love you." He pressed the necklace to his lips._

We where shot out of the pensive. "Severus..." I whispered.

"I'm Sorry Mrs. Snape." Harry placed his hand on my shoulder. I pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, Go defeat Voldemort. Save the world." I whispered. "I will go to the Ministry and find my prophecy."

"OK Mrs. Snape." He ran out of the office wielding his wand.

I walked over to my baby, to see he was still asleep. I picked him up out of the carrier and walked down to the great hall.

"Molly. Please take Jarrith. I need to do something, For my husband's sake." I looked at the deceased, to see my husband amongst them.

"OK, dear." She held her tears.

I got out of the Castle and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. The places was dead, it was empty. It felt eery and haunted.

I took the elevator down to the Department of Mysteries. I had indeed found the room full of prophecies, Now all I had to do was find row AD and then globe 6661.

When I found the globe I picked it up. "Drop that prophecy!" I turn to the voice and see and cloaked figure, pointing his wand at me. "I said drop that Prophecy!" I smirked at let it drop.

It shattered against the stone floor.

_At the age of eighteen, the girl will marry someone who she doesn't expect, Someone who is more of age. He was broken from being let down by another, Though he will protect their son, and marry the girl. Their death will be a most tragic but the most never ending love._

"It was meant to be." I cried.

"The Dark Lord will want to meet you!" The guy smiled. "_Petrificas Totalus_!" The dark wizard cast the body binding spell on me. Which the fall had knocked me out.

When I woke up I was laying on a Forrest floor. I sat up. "Where am I?"

"Ahh...You're awake." The Dark Lord smiled. I look to my side and see Harry laying unconscious, next to me.

"YOU! You killed Harry! You Killed my Godparents! And YOU! KILLED! MY! HUSBAND!" I bellowed, with venom.

"I have killed many husbands my dear..." He seemed amused.

I stood up to face him. "My name is Mrs. Rockett Belladonna Snape. My husband was Severus Tobias Snape... and you killed him." I spat.

"Ah... So you're the wife. Indeed. YOU!" He points to the Death eater that caught me. "Why is she here!"

"I found her in the Department of Mysteries. She had a prophecy."

"I see. So Mrs. Snape, would care to follow us, be a dark pure blood witch?" He smirked.

"NEVER!" I screamed.

"Then away with you! _AVADA KADAVRA_!" The man bellowed the curse. As green lights came shooting out of his wand, hitting me square in the chest.

_**THE END**_

_**Prologue**_

After the war was over, Mr. Harry Potter had begged for a Portrait of the late Headmaster and his wife, to be hung up in the Headmaster's Office. Many other Portraits where hung up also of those who lost their lives in the Great hall. Young Jarrith Sirius Snape, is taken care of by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. At the Age of 11 he was sorted into Gryffindor, who excelled at Potions and the Defense Against the Dark art.

Severus and Rockett Snape's portrait hangs next to Professor Dumbledore's in the Headmaster's Officer as Professor McGonagall is Headmistress.

Ti's the end. I hope you comment and tell me what you think. And I told you it was a spoiler. And I'm sorry it was practically the whole 'Princes' Tale' chapter. But it would be to choppy if I didn't do that. SO PLEASE COMMENT!

* * *

_**I had just spent three hours editing this. I hope you like it. And I beg no flames. But please tell me if there is anything wrong and tell me what chapter it is on. I thank you for reading. Though it is the end of this story, I wish you farewell and good day. Please tell me what you think!**_


End file.
